In the Hospital
by fireman23
Summary: Mattie Grace ends up in the Hospital, an army hospital...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is set in about 2013 or 2014, in an AU. Harm is now JAG and married to Jen, Mattie has been adopted and has graduated Annapolis._

 _Loren Singer survived and is now the mother of a teenager._

 _Crossover with Army Wives (after the end of Army Wives)._

 _This is my first fanfic (not the first I have written, but the first to be published), so reviews are very much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Army Wives._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

JAG HQ, Falls Church, 1843 ZULU

„Madam Secretary, of course we will deal with the case of Seaman White." RADM Harmon Rabb Jr. said.

Bobby Latham smiled. She had known exactly how he would react. "Very well, Harm. A lot has changed in those past decades but sometimes it is still a shame how the Navy treats women."

Both looked to the phone as it rang. "Garcia, I told you to hold all calls, while I'm in a meeting with the SecNav."

"I know, Sir. But this is about a family emergency." the yeoman answered.

"Admiral Rabb."

"Good afternoon, Admiral. I'm Denise Sherwood from Mercer Hospital in Fort Marshall-Bring. You are listed as an Emergency contact for a Lieutenant JG Matilda Rabb?"

"Yes, that's my daughter. What happened?"

"Sir, she was brought into the ER about an hour ago. Apparently she got caught in a traffic accident. The FD recognized the military uniform and so they brought her here."

"How is she?"

"She's in surgery right now. She appears to have a broken femur and a couple of cracked ribs."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Bobby Latham watched anxiously Harm's pale face. "What's wrong, Harm?"

"It's Mattie. She's been in a traffic accident."

"We can easily break this meeting up now, if you need to get there."

"Thanks for the offer, Bobby. But no, I'll at least get someone to take care of that favorite case of yours. Garcia!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Get me Commander Singer and Lieutenant Commander Mayfield!"

"Aye aye, Sir!"

"Commander Singer, Lieutenant Commander Mayfield reporting as ordered, Sir!"

"At ease. Commanders, I have a highly sensitive case for the two of you. Seaman White has apparently not been able to work out a family care plan for her toddler when her deployment came up. She missed movement and was detained at the brig in Norfolk. I want the two of you to investigate and decide whether to put her on court-martial or not."

"Aye-aye, Sir!"

"And send me Vukovic in!"

"Lieutenant Commander Vukovic reporting as ordered, Sir!"

"At ease, Commander. I will be out of office tomorrow. Since Singer and Mayfield are going to Norfolk, you are the most senior JAG in this office."

"Me, Sir?"

"Yes, you. It took you a while, but eventually you came around as a not so bad officer."

"Thank you, Sir."

"That would be all, dismissed."

"Aye-aye, Sir."

Joint Base Marshall-Bring, Charleston SC, 1027 ZULU

"Good Morning, I am here for my daughter, Lieutenant JG Rabb."

The nurse at the desk looked up and saw a man in a Navy Uniform towering over her.

"Navy?"

"Yes."

She typed a couple of keys on her computer. "Post-Op ward. Room 217. Second Floor."

"Thank You."

Harm and Jennifer walked through the corridors of the Hospital. Finally they found the right room, knocked and entered.

JAG HQ, Falls Church VA, 1103 ZULU

Staff call was a little thin, with Rabb gone to visit his daughter. With Mayfield and Singer on their way to Norfolk, the shortage of staff was noticeable.

"Good Morning. As you all know, the Admiral has been called away to attend his daughter in a hospital. I don't know how severe it is, or how long he will be gone, but let's hope it all turns out well." Vukovic began, "Lieutenant Tiner, you'll defend Ensign Lynch, charged with arson."

"Yes, Sir."

"Next up, Petty Officer Wells. She was raped aboard the USS Stockdale. Lieutenant Anders, the case is yours."

"Aye, Sir."

"That's all for today. Dismissed." Vukovic said.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N This is set in about 2013 or 2014, in an AU. Harm is now JAG and married to Jen, Mattie has been adopted and has graduated Annapolis._

 _Sorry for the update of the chapter but I realized just as I had mixed my docs. I had uploaded the draft version of this chapter._

 _So here it is as it should have been right from the beginning._

 _Loren Singer survived and is now the mother of a teenager._

 _Crossover with Army Wives (after the end of Army Wives)._

 _This is my first fanfic (not the first I have written, but the first to be published), so reviews are very much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Army Wives._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mercer Army Hospital, Charleston SC, 1107 ZULU

"Hey Squirt, How'ya doin'?" Harm asked.

"Dad, Jen! I'm fine, I wish the docs would finally let me go!" Mattie exclaimed.

"Patience, Mattie." Harm cautioned her, " They'll let you go as soon as you are ready."

"Can't be soon enough." his daughter stated.

"Mattie, since we're together right now, I have to tell you something." Jennifer said.

"Yes?"

"Well, you're going to be a big sister soon…" Jennifer said.

"You're pregnant?!" Mattie exclaimed, "Finally!"

After a couple of hours, Jen and Harm left the Hospital. They had something else to do. A 2-Star Admiral entering an US Army post could not work without a short visit to the commanding general's office.

"General Holden, I have an Admiral Rabb here to speak with you." The Sergeant announced. Michael Holden stood up. Although he outranked him, a visit from the Navy's JAG was not to be ignored. "Admiral. It's good to see you."

"The Pleasure is mine, General. May I introduce you to my wife, Jennifer?" Harm asked.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Michael shook her hand.

"General, you better don't call me 'ma'am'", Jennifer said, "If anything I should salute you."

"How so?" Michael asked.

"Former enlisted, retired as E-7" Jennifer announced.

"Forgive me, Admiral, but is this a business visit? Why don't we move into my office?" Michael wanted to know.

"No, Sir, this is purely a social visit. But if there is anything specific you want to talk about?" Harm answered.

"Not specifically, but now you got me hooked", Michael said, "What brings a Rear-Admiral onto an Army Post for an unannounced social visit?"

"Family emergency. My daughter ended up in the Hospital." Harm explained.

"It seems that the Paramedics realized she was wearing a military uniform and brought her here, only the ER personnel realized it was a navy uniform." Jennifer added.

"So how long are you gonna stay?" Michael asked.

"Heading back to DC tomorrow. We got us a room at a Hotel in town." Harm told him.

"Any plans for tonight? Cause if not, I would invite you to join us at my house for dinner." Michael offered.

"We don't want to cause you any inconvenience…" Harm said.

"Well, we can't give you the opinion that the army has no good hosts. It will be no inconvenience." Michael insisted. "Let's say 2000?"

Norfolk Naval Base, 1612 ZULU

"What do you think about this case, Commander?" LCDR Tali Mayfield asked.

"It is hard for her. The regs dropped Seaman White between a rock and a hard place." CDR Loren Singer answered.

"But she missed deployment." LCDR Mayfield argued.

"She did, but what was her choice?" Loren asked, "She has absolutely nobody, who would look after her newborn for the time being."

"Yet we still have to advise the convening authority to press charges. I don't like it." Tali stated.

"It is our duty to advise pressing charges. But we can help her maybe." Loren answered.

Fort Marshall Bring, Charleston SC, 2134 ZULU

Harm and Jennifer Rabb were in the Holden's dining room. With them were LtGen. Michael Holden, his daughter Emmalin and his fiancée COL Young. Furthermore Jackie Clarke had dropped by from the neighboring house.

"So, Michael tells me you're a pilot too, Admiral." Kat Young asked.

"Yes. And it's 'Harm'. You should remember that the navy does not have pilots we're called aviators." Harm reminded her.

"Okay Harm, but where's the difference?" Jackie asked.

"I guess I should keep my mouth shut from now on", Harm meant, "Otherwise we'll have the whole navy flyers vs. zoomies dispute in this evening."

Jennifer rolled her eyes demonstratetively to the ceiling and sighed.

"I don't mind a bit of discussion. After all, there's a reason, why it's called Air Force. We're the professionals." Kat defended herself.

"Just one example", Harm responded, "We were flying into Havanna on a diplomatic mission some time back in the nineties. The State department guy was getting on our nerves and so I joined the Air Force pilot in the cockpit. I took over just as the Cubans refused to let us land. They send up a couple of Migs. The Air Force guy actually threw up and later stated, he would never have guessed that a Lear can dodge an AA missile."

"What happened then?" Jackie urged him to continue the story.

"Oh, from the sound of the cabin, the state department guy was having a heart attack, so I declared a medical emergency and landed at a small military airfield." Harm explained.

"You got more stories like that?" Emmalin Holden asked.

"But only if you are really interested." Harm smirked, "I keep getting told that once I start talking about flying I don't know when to stop."

"Well, what brought you to Fort Marshall?" Jackie asked, "Michael here hinted something of a social visit but didn't give any specifics…"

"Well, I visited my daughter at Mercer Hospital earlier today." Harm explained.

"She serves here?" Kat wanted to know.

"No, she was caught in a traffic accident near the post and the paramedics recognized her as a military officer." Jennifer explained, "Only they did not realize the difference between Army and Navy Uniform."

"Ouch." Michael said too loud to be overheard.

"So about a happier theme… how did the two of you meet?" Jackie asked.

"That's a really long story." Harm began.

"I was his prisoner." Jennifer added. "I was caught UA as an Electronics Technician 3rd Class. He was assigned as my defense counsel."

"UA would be AWOL on Army speak." Harm explained, "And over Christmas the brig had closed and so I took her into custody until her hearing after the holidays."

"I did my time and changed my life. I went to Legalman School and ended up at JAG HQ one year later. We became good friends and I followed him when he was transferred to London." Jenniffer contiud the tale.

"And around the time, when her enlistment was up, my daughter's matchmaking efforts came into effect." Harm finished.

"And so we got together." Jennifer smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N This is set in about 2013 or 2014, in an AU. Harm is now JAG and married to Jen, Mattie has been adopted and has graduated Annapolis._

 _In this chapter, Harm and Jen are back in DC. I somehow could not get the Army Wives characters into the chapter but they will be back in the next one!  
_

 _Loren Singer survived and is now the mother of a teenager._

 _Crossover with Army Wives (after the end of Army Wives)._

 _This is my first fanfic (not the first I have written, but the first to be published), so reviews are very much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Army Wives._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

JAG HQ, Falls Church VA, 0932 ZULU

CDR Loren Singer was on her way to the Pentagon. She had made up her mind about the Seaman White case. She had to advise White's CO to press charges although with all the mitigating factors, it was highly uncertain how the court would decide. Yet, she had an idea. But for this, she needed political backup.

"Madam Secretary, a Commander Singer from JAG is here to see you." The assistant announced over the intercom.

"Send her in, please." the Secnav answered. The door opened and Loren walked into the office.

"Commander, what can I do for you?" Bobby Latham asked.

"I hope you can do something for Seaman Julia White. And for all military single mothers for that matter." Loren began, knowing which buttons she had to push with the Secretary. After all, Bobby Latham had spent most of her career, fighting for the rights of women in the military.

"Tell me about it." Bobby replied, leaning back in her chair.

"As you know, Seaman White has been arrested while gone UA", Loren explained, "She has no family at all, grew up in foster care. She has a 7 months old baby, and no-one to take care of her daughter when she was sent on deployment."

"What about the baby's father?" the SecNav desired to know.

"He took off before she was born. Aside from that, not the nicest person to be with, drunk, abusive, the whole package. There is no way the baby should end up with him." Loren declared. Bobby closed her eyes for a moment, thinking.

"What do you suggest?" She asked.

"I have the duty to advise her CO to press charges", Loren explained, "But with all the mitigating factors, it's a fifty-fifty. Aside from the point that it would not be just."

"No it wouldn't. But how do we help her?" Bobby agreed.

"Well, Ma'am, the only thing that I can think of right now is to start a congressional agenda, increasing the mother's protection for military members." Loren suggested.

"Commander I am sure, you know what a giant effort this is going to take", Bobby sighed, "Before we start this, is your CO on board?"

"Not yet, ma'am. He's still visiting his daughter in the hospital. He is expected back in DC this afternoon. I figured you might want to know about this up front." Loren replied.

"Okay, Loren I will think about it", Bobby said, "Please give me a call if he's not back by tomorrow, then I will maybe drop by so we can discuss this further."

"Aye-aye, Ma'am." Loren answered.

JAG HQ, Falls Church VA, 1005 ZULU

The officers had assembled for staff call. RADM Rabb had entered the conference room and called "At ease. Take your seats." Everyone had sat down again before he had begun the meeting.

"First of all: Vukovic – Any incidents during my absence?" the Navy's JAG asked.

"No, Sir. No crisis for a change." LCDR Greg Vukovic answered with a smile.

"Good. Wipe that smug smile of your face", the Admiral ordered, "Let's get on to the cases. Lieutenant Tiner, how is your client?"

"We are nearing an agreement, I hope we can finalize the deal today, Sir." Tiner reported.

"Next." Harm ordered.

"Sir, Lieutenant Anders is still investigating the rape aboard the USS Stockdale." Vukovic reported.

"Very well. Loren?" Harm asked.

"Sir. Commander Mayfield and I have been talking to Seaman White. But perhaps we should discuss this case later, it may take up quite some time." the CDR answered.

"Alright, come see me after staff call", the Admiral said, "Next up, new cases: Major Daniels is an Instructor at the OCS in Quantico he has been reported to be showing a great interest in one of his female recruits. Vukovic, you investigate this, possible charges of fraternization and conduct unbecoming."

"Aye, Sir." Vukovic replied.

"Actually, you get the next case too. Corporal Myers, MP in Quantico has lost a prisoner. His CO wants to charge him with dereliction of duty. Prepare for a possible Article 32." Harm said, handing him another file.

"Yes, Sir." Vukovic said with a wry grin. Two new cases in a row, was something he tried to avoid.

"Lieutenant Commander Mayfield, I want you to help our newest addition to this office get around. He will report here later today", Harm informed them.

"Aye-aye, Sir." Tali Mayfield answered.

"Lieutenant Graves, you should start to think about where to find an extra office space", Harm told her.

"Aye-aye, Sir." the friendly Admin officer acknowledged.

After Staff call, Harm headed to his office, CDR Loren Singer followed him. She entered his office and closed the door behind her.

"Take a seat, Commander. So how is this case going?" Harm offered.

"Well, Sir, we are duty bound to advise the Seaman White's CO to press charges", Loren explained, "Yet with all the mitigating factors it's a fifty-fifty, aside from any heavy punishment would be somehow unjust."

"So what do you want to do, Loren?" Harm wanted to know.

"I would try and get a general increased motherhood protection for military single mother without family support. In Seaman White's case it is literally only her and her 7 month old. The baby's father never knew her and was drunk and abusive. I talked with the SecNav yesterday and I propose to start a congressional agenda to limit the possibilities of deployment for this kind of hardship cases." Loren explained in great detail.

"And Bobby wanted to know whether I am aboard with your plan." Harm smiled, knowing the Secretary too well.

"Yes, Sir." Loren agreed.

"Okay I'm in. Get me an outline of your plan by secure tomorrow", Harm ordered, "You do realize that Seaman White might need to be charged to create precedence?"

"I hope we can somehow avoid that, Sir." the blonde CDR answered.

"So I'm guessing the SecNav will contact you later today? You can tell her this plan has my blessing." Harm finished the meeting.

"Thank you, Sir." Loren said, "If that would be all, Sir?"

"Yes, Commander, Dismissed." Harm said.

Loren went back to her office and logged into her computer. She started drafting her outline of the plan she had proposed to Admiral Rabb.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N This is set in about 2013 or 2014, in an AU. Harm is now JAG and married to Jen, Mattie has been adopted and has graduated Annapolis._

 _Loren Singer survived and is now the mother of a teenager._

 _Crossover with Army Wives (after the end of Army Wives)._

 _This is my first fanfic (not the first I have written, but the first to be published), so reviews are very much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Army Wives._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Fort Marshall-Bring, Charleston SC, 1345 ZULU

Matilda Rabb looked up when Nurse Denise Sherwood entered the room.

"How are we feeling today?" she asked in typical hospital-manner.

"I don't know about you - but I'm sick of hospitals", Mattie sighed, "Aside from that, I've felt much worse."

"Well, you already told me you spent a lot of time in hospitals but we hope it will be over in a couple of days. And you got another visitor." Denise told her.

"Who?" Mattie wanted to know.

"An old friend of mine", Denise answered, "Do you mind if I send her in, keep you company for a while?"

"If she wants to spent time with me, ok." Mattie said.

Denise opened the door and waved. A minute later Jackie Clarke stepped into the room.

"Good Morning, Lieutenant. I'm Jackie Clarke, head of the Fort Marshall FRG. I wanted to know how you were doing." she introduced herself.

"Good, thank you Mrs. Clarke." Mattie replied.

"That's Jackie." she told Mattie.

"Mattie." the younger woman replied, "Why don't you take a seat?"

"Actually, I've met your parents when they were here", Jackie told her, "General Holden invited them for dinner and I was there too. You have an interesting family."

"That's an understatement. I hope my dad told all the good stories?" Mattie laughed.

"A couple." Jackie smiled.

"Oh, if it was any normal social evening, he would never have told the best stories. He's too modest." Mattie explained.

"Now you've got me curious. Only something about a vomiting Air Force pilot and a secretary with a bad heart." Jackie recalled.

"The Looping with a Lear?" Mattie asked, "That's one of my favorites. But it's even one of the more normal."

"There's more?" Jackie asked in complete surprise.

"Like when he crashed his best friend's wedding – literally." Mattie laughed.

"How so?" Jackie kept asking.

"He was doing his carrier requals the day before the wedding, but he had promised her to be there", Mattie told her, "He wanted to get back in time so badly he flew into one of the biggest tropical storms in the decade. They were struck by lightning and had to eject some 100 miles off the coast."

"But apparently he was found?" Jackie asked in concern.

"Yes, but it was borderline", Mattie remembered, "He had bad hypothermia and was barely alive when he was picked up. In the meantime the wedding had been postponed, nobody was really in the mood for a wedding. About a week later, his friends fiancé suspected his bride-to-be was more worried and somehow secretly in love with my dad and took off."

"Must have been hard for her." Jackie said.

"I'm sure it was." Mattie agreed.

"I think I get it what you meant about him not telling the most interesting stories." Jackie smiled.

"He doesn't like talking about that night", Mattie told her, "Or he would never talk about how he is still holding a couple of training records- those have been standing for over thirty years now."

"Very impressive." Jackie complimented.

"Well, last year, another one was crossed off that list. Now there is a new plaque hanging in the ready room", Mattie declared, "But the name is still the same!"

Jackie looked at her confused for a moment, then it dawned on her.

"So you beat your father's record?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. But it's not that spectacular", Mattie told her, "After all I'm a fourth Generation Naval Aviator and the combined DFCs of all the generations can no longer be counted on one hand."

"You're right – But I'm impressed anyway." Jackie smiled.

MCB Quantico, VA, 1412 ZULU

LCDR Greg Vukovic parked his Motor pool sedan, and took the time to flex his neck for a few seconds. He was feeling a little stiff from the trip.

He entered the car and made his way to the BOQ for the Instructors of the Marine Corps' Officer's Candidate School. He walked down the hallways, then knocked on a door.

"Enter!" a voice answered.

Vukovic entered and faced Major Daniels. He was the cliché of a Marine, tall, with broad shoulders. His hair was cut according to regulations and his Service Uniform was flawless.

"Good Day, Major", Vukovic greeted him, "I'm Lieutenant Commander Vukovic from the JAG corps."

"What brings a JAG to my office?" Daniels wanted to know, "Take a seat."

"To be honest, Major, You might be in trouble", Vukovic told him, "There was a report of misconduct on your side, concerning one of your female students. I will be the investigating officer."

Daniels looked at him blankly.

"What did you just say?" he finally asked.

"I need to ask you whether you are in an intimate relationship with Midshipman Julia Arnold", Vukovic repeated.

"I am certainly not", Daniels told him.

"What is she like?" Vukovic asked.

"She is one of my best students", Daniels told him, "Bright, funny, incredibly smart, a little shy – but how someone could think we're in a relationship is beyond me…"

LCDR Vukovic ended his meeting with MAJ Daniels and decided to enjoy the great weather by walking over to the barracks where Midshipman Arnold was supposed to be.

He found her studying in her room. Julia Arnold was an incredibly pretty, young woman. She had light brown hair, which had to be long enough to fall past her shoulders, yet it was caught in a French braid, perfectly compatible with the regulations. She had a slightly tanned face, just enough not to look pale.

"Midshipman Arnold?" Vukovic asked. Arnold, who had not expected to meet such a high ranking officer jumped to attention.

"Yes, Sir!" she rapped out.

"At ease, Midshipman", Vukovic said, "Take a seat."

After they had both sat down, Vukovic began by asking "Do you know why I am here?"

"No, Sir", she answered.

"I am investigating an allegation of misconduct concerning you and one of your instructors", Vukovic told her. He kept a close look at her expression. He found the shock and surprise shown in her face was looking genuine.

"You mean an affair?!" she asked, "Sir, I don't know what you've been told but I don't have an affair with any of my instructors."

"Have you any idea how such scuttlebutt could have been started?" Vukovic wanted to know. Julia Arnold seemed to think for a minute.

"The only thing, that somehow makes sense", she voiced her thoughts, "I am pretty shy, during the lessons I rarely speak up. But I did great on my exams so maybe someone was jealous? Or thought I slept myself to the grades? I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N This is set in about 2013 or 2014, in an AU. Harm is now JAG and married to Jen, Mattie has been adopted and has graduated Annapolis._

 _Loren Singer survived and is now the mother of a teenager._

 _Crossover with Army Wives (after the end of Army Wives)._

 _This is my first fanfic (not the first I have written, but the first to be published), so reviews are very much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Army Wives._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

JAG HQ, Falls Church VA, 1521 ZULU

"First Lieutenant Muir reporting for duty." The Marine officer rapped out.

"At ease, Lieutenant. Your orders?" RADM Harmon Rabb Jr asked him.

Andrew Muir handed the paper over, where Harm read it carefully before he looked up again. He pressed the button on the intercom.

"Garcia, have Commander Mayfield report to me, please." he ordered.

"Aye-aye, Sir." the Yeoman answered swiftly.

Two minutes Later LCDR Tali Mayfield entered RADM Rabb's Office.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked.

"Yes, Commander. This is First Lieutenant Andrew Muir, USMC. The Lieutenant will join us in this office." Harm informed her.

"Welcome, Lieutenant." Tali greeted him.

"Thank you, Ma'am." he replied.

"Would you mind showing the Lieutenant around once he's done inprocessing?" Harm asked her.

"Of course, Sir. If you'll follow me, Lieutenant?" she said, fully aware, that 'would you mind' was just a very polite way to give an order.

"Sure, Ma'am. By your leave, Sir?" the Marine asked.

"Yes, Dismissed." Harm said.

* * *

Rabb Residence, Washington DC, 2158 ZULU

"Do you have time to come with me to Bethesda tomorrow?" Jennifer asked her husband who sat on the couch next to her. Or more cuddling underneath her.

"You mean for your first Sonogram?" Harm wanted to know.

"Yes. Harm, I know you're busy", Jennifer replied, "But I would really like you to be there."

"Sure. I will make the time."He assured her.

The phone rang. Both looked startled for a moment, before Harm picked it up.

"Admiral Rabb."

"Sir, it's Garcia. Sorry to bother you at such an hour but I have Captain Turner from Pearl on the line." the Yeoman informed him.

"Put him through", Harm ordered, "Sturgis?"

"Admiral, we got some trouble here and we could use a bit of support." his old friend from the academy sounded tired, Harm noticed.

"Ok, Captain, what's it about?" he asked.

"Two of my officers have been murdered today" Sturgis told him, "When I tried to get someone to investigate the case, NCIS told us to get lost, this office is too deeply involved and for a start we all might be persons of interest. Can you send in someone – I don't like having NCIS running completely on their own."

"Sure thing. I'll send them first thing in the morning." Harm told him.

"Thank you, Sir. Good night." Sturgis said.

"Good Night." Harm hung up.

When Harm returned to the couch Jennifer immediately picked up on his mood.

"Harm, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"We lost two officers from the office in Pearl today." Harm told her.

"That's awful", Jennifer agreed, "How?"

"Possible Homicide. I need to send someone as support tomorrow." Harm told her.

"Oh my god…"

* * *

JAG HQ, Falls Church VA, 0837 ZULU

„Lieutenant Commander Mayfield and Lieutenant Muir reporting as ordered, Sir!" Tali Mayfield as the senior officer rapped out.

"At ease. Take a seat." Harm instructed them.

Harm watched for a moment as the two officers sat down on the visitor's chairs. Only then did he begin to speak again.

"Lieutenant, how are you settling in?" he asked.

"Well, first day from the beginning, maybe a bit too soon to tell, but so far, so good." the Marine officer smiled.

"Well, I have a first assignment for the two of you. Two officers of LSO Pearl Harbor have been killed yesterday", the admiral briefed them, "NCIS has kicked all local investigators off the case, so Captain Turner asked for external help. That means you two."

"Yes, Sir. The NCIS team will probably also be reluctant to let us participate. Have you talked to the NCIS director about this?" LCDR Mayfield asked.

"Not yet, but I will. In the meantime get yourselves moving, it's a long flight to Hawaii. Garcia has your orders." Harm told them.

"Aye-aye, Sir." tehy both said as they left the room.

* * *

C-17, somewhere over the Middle West, 1018 ZULU

The two officers were sitting next to each other in the cargo bay of the Air Force Plane. Both were wearing their Service uniforms.

"Have you ever done a murder investigation before, Ma'am?" the younger officer asked.

"Yes, but I don't like it", LCDR Mayfield told him, "What do we know about the case yet?"

"Just the names, Lieutenants Forbes and Samuels." Muir answered.

"Ok, as soon as we land, we will get a hold of the NCIS agents. Let's try to get some sleep while we're in the air." Tali Mayfield suggested.

* * *

Bethesda Naval Medical Center, Washington DC, 1430 ZULU

Harm was wandering through the corridors on his way to the OB/GYN ward. He found the right room right when Jennifer entered it.

"Admiral, glad you could make it." The doctor, LCDR Michaela Daniels said.

"I'm glad I finally got away, myself, Commander." Harm smiled

"Ok, let's take a look." the doctor declared.

After some preliminary tests, Jennifer sat down on the examination table, ready for the ultrasound. Harm was sitting next to her and hold her hand closely.

"Ok, Jennifer, this is going to be a bit cold." LCDR Daniels warned her.

Jennifer squirmed under the cold touch of the ultrasound gel. LCDR Daniels moved the probe around and kept a close eye on the monitor.

"Looks like we found it." she announced.

LCDR Daniels' eyes narrowed as she took a closer look at the monitor. She moved the probe further around.

"Wait a second, there's something else…" she muttered to herself.

"Commander what's wrong?" Harm asked anxiously.

LCDR Daniels smiled.

"Nothing is wrong. Congratulations – you're having twins!"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N This is set in about 2013 or 2014, in an AU. Harm is now JAG and married to Jen, Mattie has been adopted and has graduated Annapolis._

 _Loren Singer survived and is now the mother of a teenager._

 _Crossover with Army Wives (after the end of Army Wives)._

 _This is my first fanfic (not the first I have written, but the first to be published), so reviews are very much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Army Wives._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Pearl Harbor, HI, 1253 ZULU

LCDR Mayfield and 1stLT Muir entered the office, where the three NCIS agents sat. One of them looked up.

"Can we help you?" the NCIS agent asked.

"Are you in charge here?" Tali Mayfield asked.

"No that would be me", the oldest agent said, "Special agent Torrens."

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Mayfield", Tali introduced herself, "That's Lieutenant Muir, JAG Corps."

"We already told the Jag office that we don't need help", the agent said with exasperation, "And that everyone in this office is a person of interest to us right now."

Tali looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't care whether the JAG personnel from Pearl is considered suspects or not. But you cannot simply exclude JAG from this investigation", she argued, "We were sent here from DC because we have no connection to the victims."

"We still don't need your help." agent Torrens refused.

"My boss said if you said that, he would call your boss", Tali informed him, "And if your boss doesn't cooperate he's gonna call their boss, the SecNav. And we both don't want to get Bobby Latham involved just because you wouldn't let us do our jobs…"

Agent Torrens seemed to consider the proposal for a moment, then he gave in.

"Okay, if you want to do a joint investigation who's the lead?" he asked.

"You can claim that for yourself" Tali smiled, "We're keeping an eye on you and if we think you're heading the wrong direction, we'll tell."

"Very well, my lead, we do it my way, understood?" the NCIS agent wanted to know.

"Sure. What have we got so far?" 1stLT Muir asked.

"Lieutenant John Samuels and Lieutenant Angela Forbes, both shot to death in their apartment. Time of death between 9 and 10 in the evening. Neighbors saw nothing." Another Agent explained.

"Forensics?" Tali queried.

"Nothing special. Apparently they had a beer after they got home, but aside from that, the only evidence links them together." the agent replied.

"Murder weapon?" Tali asked.

"Not found, we're looking for a .38 revolver", Agent Torrens explained, "Probably tossed somewhere into the harbor."

* * *

Mercer Army Hospital, Charleston SC, 1237 ZULU

"Good Morning Lieutenant", Denise Sherwood said as she entered the room.

"Hey Denise, is it finally the day?" Matilda Rabb answered.

"Yep, as soon as the doctor finishes his final exam." Denise smiled.

"Good, I feel like I spent too much time of my life in hospitals already." Mattie grinned.

"You might be right", Denise agreed.

"Hey Denise, did you meet my dad?" Mattie wanted to know.

"Briefly, we just passed outside your room", Denise explained, "Why?"

"I forgot to warn you", Mattie told her, "You are pretty much the twin image of his ex-fiancée."

"Well, that explains the confused look he had in the beginning. But I thought he is married?" Denise inquired.

"Sure he is. But in between he adopted me and he and Jennifer got together, he was engaged to his long-time colleague and friend", Mattie explained, "Lasted for about two months, then she left him."

"Sorry to hear that." Denise replied.

"No problem anymore."

* * *

Pearl Harbor, HI, 1624 ZULU

"Agent Torrens, what do we know about the victims activities on their last day?" LCDR Mayfield asked.

"Lieutenants Forbes and Samuels belong to Pearl Harbor LSO. They were on time in the morning", the NCIS agent told her, "Both secured at the same time at 1732. Neighbors saw them enter the apartment at around 1915. Time of death between 2100 and 2200."

"I've checked the traffic. There is no way they could have taken about a hundred minutes from work to home. So where were they?" another NCIS agent added.

"The neighbor said they were still wearing uniform", 1stLT Muir reminded them, "Maybe they went to the NEX?"

"Have you checked that already?" Tali asked the agents.

"No, but now that you've told me - wanna go for a ride?" Agent Torrens offered with a smile.

LCDR Mayfield and agent Torrens entered the Pearl Harbor Navy Exchange. Looking quickly around they headed for the cash desk. The young man looked up as they stepped closer.

"Good afternoon. Lieutenant Commander Mayfield, JAG and Agent Torrens, NCIS. Have you seen either of these Persons?" Agent Torrens asked as he passed over two photos of the victims.

"Yeah, they were here a couple of days ago. Bought each a pair of running shoes", the man answered.

"Did you see where they went?" Torrens asked.

"No, are they in trouble?" the man at the cashier asked.

"Well, they're dead." Tali told him.

"For real?" he seemed more excited than shocked.

"Thanks, you helped us a lot."

As they went back to their car, they were adding this new information to their knowledge of the case. Before they reached the car, Torrens' phone rang.

"Torrens."

"Boss, it's Trombini. Forensics just finished a second review of our crime scene. They found something on the door lock." the NCIS agent on the phone said.

"We'll be right there." Torrens told him.

He ended the call and unlocked the car. After they both got in, he started the car and drove quickly to the forensics lab.

* * *

JAG HQ, Falls Church VA, 1849 ZULU

„Loren, Come on in. What can I do for you?" RADM Rabb asked.

"I just wanted to give you an update on the Seaman White Case, Sir." Loren smiled

"Ok, what is it?" Harm asked.

"I just got off the phone with SecNav's office. She called in a couple of favors and tomorrow there will be an agenda presented, to limit deployments for single mothers of toddlers." Loren explained.

"Very well, Commander", Harm smiled, "How's your daughter?"

"Jessica is doing great, I think she's the smartest one in her class." Loren blushed.

"I'm sure she is, Loren." Harm agreed.

"She's getting so big. In four weeks is already her twelfth Birthday…" Loren added dreamily.

"Twelve years already? How the time flies…"

* * *

Pearl Harbor, HI, 0938 ZULU

The two agents entered the forensics lab, followed by the two JAG officers. They were greeted by a nerdy looking young woman in a lab coat.

"Heya guys. I got some big news!" she called out.

"Well, what have you found?" Agent Torrens asked.

"As you all know, there were no traces of a break in at the door locks. But apparently, our killer changed the locks in between he broke in and he went out again. He even changed the keys on all their key rings so they were registered as evidence as their keys." she explained.

"Did he do that before the murder?" Tali asked.

"Possibly. The victims would perhaps not have noticed for a couple of days." the lab worker told them.

"Thanks, Nathaly, that may help…" agent Torrens complimented her.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N This is set in about 2013 or 2014, in an AU. Harm is now JAG and married to Jen, Mattie has been adopted and has graduated Annapolis._

 _Loren Singer survived and is now the mother of a teenager._

 _Crossover with Army Wives (after the end of Army Wives)._

 _This is my first fanfic (not the first I have written, but the first to be published), so reviews are very much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Army Wives._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

NAS Oceana, Virginia Beach VA, 1345 ZULU

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Rabb reporting as ordered, Ma'am." Matilda Grace Rabb, callsign 'Angel' said.

"At ease, Lieutenant. It's good to have you back." CDR Elizabeth 'Skates' Hawkes answered.

"Thank you, ma'am", Mattie replied.

"Have you already talked to the flight physician?" Skates wanted to know.

"I have an appointment tomorrow morning", Mattie told her, "I'm feeling good, I think I will pass the physical, ma'am."

"That's good to hear, Angel. See you tomorrow." Skates smiled.

"Aye-aye, ma'am."

* * *

Pearl Harbor, HI, 1408 ZULU

With the possibility that Lieutenant Samuels and Lieutenant Forbes might have had a wrong door lock for several days without noticing it, the NCIS agents had finished a second round of questioning the neighbors, covering up to eight weeks before the murder.

"What have we got?" the senior agent asked.

"About three weeks before the murder, a man was seen several times in the neighborhood. Caucasian, male, about 5 – 2, short blond hair, civilian clothes." Agent Trombini informed them.

"We tried tracing the number of the added lock", another agent explained, "It was delivered to the Pearl Harbor Navy exchange and was reported stolen among other things during a break-in four months ago."

"Ok, let's grab the case files of the break-in and try to find a connection." Tali Mayfield said.

She read the investigative report for a couple of minutes when a frown appeared on her face.

"What was the name of the guy who was telling us about the victims buying shoes?" she asked.

"Jeremy Stevens, Commander." the NCIS agent recalled.

"I thought so, too. Here's stated that he was the one to report the burglary", Tali read from the file.

"That's interesting. He also matches the description of the guy who was seen by the neighbors", Agent Trombini added.

* * *

JAG HQ, Falls Church VA, 1627 ZULU

"Sir, you have a visitor." Garcia's voice came over the intercom.

"Who is it?" Harm asked.

"It's your wife, Sir." Garcia replied.

"What are you waiting for?" Harm wanted to know, "Send her in!"

"Aye-aye, Sir."

The door opened and Jennifer Rabb entered the office. Harm stood up and gave her a gentle hug.

"How are you feeling, honey?" he queried.

"I'm getting tired of the morning sickness, but so far everything else is fine." Jennifer smiled.

"Not that I'm not glad to have you here, but is there a special occasion for you being here? Did I miss one of the appointments?" Harm smiled, "Or do you want your old job back?"

Jennifer laughed, "Neither. But actually there is a special reason."

"Hmm?"

"Jackie Clarke called me earlier today", Jennifer told him, "Her husband is back from Afghanistan and has to do his debriefing at the Pentagon. They decided to spend the weekend in DC and wanted to know if we would want to meet them for dinner?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Harm agreed.

"Saturday?" Jennifer proposed, "Homemade Barbecue?"

"Yeah, fine. I guess they will be on the road again on Sunday evening." Harm smiled.

* * *

Pearl Harbor, HI, 0927 ZULU

LCDR Tali Mayfield was glad this case was finally over. As soon as the search warrant for the NEX' employee Jeremy Stevens had arrived, the two JAG officers and the NCIS agents had made their way to his apartment.

They had not searched for long when 1st Lt. Muir had returned from the bathroom carrying a .38 revolver in an evidence bag.

"I found this in the toilet cistern", he told the others,"Could be our murder weapon."

"Good work, Lieutenant Muir." Agent Mike Trombini said.

"Let's take him into custody." Agent Torrens agreed.

The interview had been a short affair. Given the growing heap of evidence all pointing to Jeremy Stevens, he soon started talking. He confessed killing LTs Samuels and Forbes, claiming to be in love with LT Forbes and jealous of LT Samuels for being with her.

* * *

Rabb Residence, Washington DC, 1935 ZULU

Instead of going to a restaurant, the Rabb's had invited the Clarkes to their home for a barbecue. Jackie and Kevin were punctual to the minute. Kevin had dressed in a civilian suit, while Jackie was wearing a cocktail dress. Harm had also opted for a civilian suit, while Jen was merely wearing a blouse and a skirt.

"Kevin, Jackie, do you want something to drink?" Harm asked.

"No thanks, not for me. Kevin?" Jackie refused politely.

"A beer if you have it?" MGEN Kevin Clarke replied.

"Sure." Harm smiled.

Harm handed him a bottle of beer. Kevin nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks, Harm. That's one of the things that are really missing in the Sandbox", Kevin smiled.

"Among other things." Harm agreed.

"Yeah. But every time we're there we get a lot of great stories to tell… don't we?" Kevin grinned.

"Now you got me curious. Give." Jennifer urged.

"Well, one of those civilian contractors almost opened fire on the patrol we had sent out", Kevin recalled, "It was a special ops patrol, disguised as Afghans. It later turned out they all thought of the other group as Taliban."

"A hell of a mistake…", Jennifer said, "I hope they are all ok?"

"Yes, they realized their mistake just in time", Kevin nodded, "It happens."

"Oh, yes, I remember… I once had to prosecute a SEAL whose best friend had stepped into his line of fire." Harm frowned.

Jennifer burst into giggles.

"I'm sorry… but this story is just one of the best…", she laughed, "Although it is going to sound like an urban myth!"

"What happened?" Jackie wanted to know.

"We argued whether the weapon might have been jammed", Harm recalled, "In the end, I ended up firing half a mag in the courtroom ceiling…"

"You didn't?!"

"True story", Harm insisted, "I was threatened to be brought up with charges of contempt of court."

"Only threatened?!" Kevin frowned.

"I somehow escaped, though I don't know how"Harm grinned sheepishly, "But till this day, there's a sign 'No firearms may be fired while court is in session'."

"And the bullet holes appeared on the budget plan for years, wasn't it, honey?" Jen added.

"Yes they did", Harm affirmed, "Apparently I caused a structural damage."

"Oh, God, Harm. That's a story no one will ever fully believe", Kevin laughed, "But Jackie told me you had a quite interesting story of how you met?"

"All our stories are pretty special, Kevin", Jennifer explained, "I was his prisoner…"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N This is set in about 2013 or 2014, in an AU. Harm is now JAG and married to Jen, Mattie has been adopted and has graduated Annapolis._

 _Loren Singer survived and is now the mother of a teenager._

 ** _Sorry for the long wait, I just got too occupied with other stories and forgot about this one._**

 _Crossover with Army Wives (after the end of Army Wives)._

 _This is my first fanfic (not the first I have written, but the first to be published), so reviews are very much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Army Wives._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

JAG HQ, Falls Church VA, 0852 ZULU

1st Lt. Andrew Muir was glad he had not overslept this morning, after all he was still recovering from the jetlag caused by the long trip from Hawaii to Washington.

He stopped in the parking lot. This could not be true. There was a motorcycle parking in the admiral's designated spot. Next to the motorcycle, there was a young woman standing in leather clothing her helmet holding in her hands.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. You cannot park here." he adressed her.

"Why not, it's a good spot just like everywhere else." she smiled casually.

"Well, but that's the Admiral's parking spot." he tried to explain.

"And by any chance, are you the parking spot guard?" she grinned.

She turned around and walked away. Andrew couldn't help but feel offended by her lack of respect towards an officer, even though she obviously was a civilian. But he had to admit she was really hot.

* * *

Staff call was over, this time a lot of FOIA requests had been submitted to the office. These cases had been split so that every junior JAGman had received his fair share. Instead of going straight to their offices, Andy met LCDR Vukovic in the galley.

"I had a mysterious encounter in the parking lot." Andy began.

"So?"

"A woman, about my age, parked her motorcycle on the Admiral's spot." Andy recalled.

"Really?" Vukovic asked, "Who?"

"Don't know, but she was definitely hot." Andy shrugged.

Both left the galley when LT Muir tensed up.

"That's her!" he muttered

"You wanna meet her?" Vukovic offered.

"Definitely."

"Ok, let's go", Vukovic said, "HEY ANGEL, wait up!"

Mattie Rabb stopped her walk to see LCDR Vukovic talking to the LT who had reprimanded her in the parking lot. LT Muir threw a sideways glance at Vukovic.

"Sorry, Sir, I didn't know she was your girlfriend." he apologized.

"She's not my girlfriend", Vukovic explained,"I'm not that stupid…"

"But you called her Angel?" Andy asked.

"Everyone calls her Angel. Let's go, I'll introduce you." Vukovic said.

They approached her in the Bull pen.

"Commander." Mattie greeted him.

"Welcome back, Mattie, it's been a while." Vukovic smiled.

"Indeed it was", she grinned.

"May I introduce you – Lieutenant Andrew Muir, USMC – Lieutenant Matilda Rabb, US Navy."

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant", Mattie smiled, "Now, Commander Vukovic, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment."

"Sure, go on."

Mattie went on in the direction of her father's office, while Vukovic and Muir stayed behind.

"Matilda Rabb as in…?" Andy asked.

"The Admiral's daughter, exactly", Vukovic finished for him, "I hope you see why I said I wasn't so stupid I tried to date her…"

Mattie entered Harm office. Being not in Uniform, she avoided standing at attention.

"Hey Dad, are you ready for our lunch date?" she asked.

"Yes, just give me time to lock my files away." Harm told her.

"Sure."

Harm quickly closed the file, locked it in his desk and grabbed his cover. They headed to the Cafeteria, where Harm chose a vegetarian lasagna, while Mattie voted for spaghetti.

"Okay Squirt, now give. I know that you wouldn't go all the way to DC just for fun in the middle of the week", Harm stated, "What's up?"

"Apparently", Mattie sighed, "I have been picked to make an appearance in the next naval aviation recruitment ad. And since you have a bit of experience in that field, I thought I'd ask you what to expect."

* * *

Rabb residence, Washington DC, 2214 ZULU

After Harm and Jen had eaten dinner, vegetarian of course, they had snuggled up together at the couch. Jennifer, being at the beginning of her second trimester had just started to show a little and Harm enjoyed caressing the small bump.

"Harm, have you given any thought as to what to do on the weekend?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, I have an idea. Although you might not be in for it, darling." Harm smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was hoping I could get out to Blacksburg on Saturday and make sure Sarah is ready for spring…" he told her.

"Okay, may I remind you that I'm not an Aviation Machinist's Mate?" Jen said, "Is Mattie going with you?"

"No, Mattie's on watch this weekend. I just want to make sure, everything is fine, when the weather is finally good enough to take her up." Harm explained.

"Well, in that case, I think I will stick to a little retail therapy." Jennifer smiled. "But since it isn't weekend yet, do you mind taking me to the bedroom?"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N This is set in about 2013 or 2014, in an AU. Harm is now JAG and married to Jen, Mattie has been adopted and has graduated Annapolis._

 _Loren Singer survived and is now the mother of a teenager._

 ** _Sorry for the long wait, I forgot about this story. And since I haven't written anything for it in months, I am putting it on hiatus.  
_**

 ** _The good news is, I cleaned up my files and found three drafted, unpublished chapters that I don't want to go to waste. So I will be putting them up in rather short succession..._**

 _Crossover with Army Wives (after the end of Army Wives)._

 _This is my first fanfic (not the first I have written, but the first to be published), so reviews are very much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Army Wives._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

JAG HQ, Falls Church, 0839 ZULU

"Admiral on deck!" one of the officers in the bull pen called.

"At ease!" Harm called as he walked into the office. He put his cover and his briefcase on his desk and strolled towards the galley. He poured himself a mug of coffee before he headed back to his office.

Coming back to his office, he noticed that YN2 Mike Garcia had been replaced by LN3 Julia Atkins.

"Are you my Yeoman today, Atkins?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir", the female Sailor replied, "Yeoman Two Garcia has reported sick."

"Very well, have you the mail ready?" Harm wanted to know.

"Almost, Sir, but I'm afraid it will take a couple more minutes."

"All right, carry on."

"Yes, Sir!" she rapped out.

* * *

Six minutes later, Harm had just finished his coffee, when LN3 Atkins entered the office.

"Today morning's mail, Sir", she told him.

"Very well, Atkins", Harm smiled, "Anything urgent?"

"No Sir, just the usual", the Legalman replied.

"Good, dismissed."

"Aye-aye, Sir!"

Harm grabbed the mail from his In tray and began to read. As LN3 Atkins had told him it included nothing urgent, it just had to be read and acknowledged. Soon enough it was time for staff call.

Atkins cried out "Admiral on deck!" before Harm entered the conference room.

"Be seated", Harm ordered.

The sound of chairs scratching over the floor filled the room while the officers took their seats.

"Well, let's see what we have going on – Lieutenant Tiner?" Harm inquired.

"The Wellington case, Sir", Tiner informed him, "His case is going to trial, but we're waiting on the judges to set a date."

"Ok, but you're not yet close to the ninety days?" Harm wanted to know.

"No, Sir."

"Ok, next. Vukovic?" Harm asked.

"Airman Franks, attempted rape", Vukovic named the case, "Admiral Helfman has put us in court for tomorrow, Sir."

"Commander Singer?" Harm turned to the female officer.

"Sir, Seaman White gets off with a nonjudicial punishment", Loren smiled, "Bobby Latham is doing her part and I hope this was the last we heard of that case."

"Very well. Now we have received several new cases. Legalman Atkins?"

"Yes, Sir!" Julia Atkins smiled as she gave him the first file.

"The USS Betio, LPD-43 ran aground when the ship tried to navigate into Norfolk. Commander Singer, you are going to prosecute the XO for dereliction of duty. Mayfield, you defend."

"Aye-aye, Sir", They chorused.

"Lieutenant Muir, Seaman Apprentice Emma Jefferson has been caught smoking Marihuana – the case is yours." Harm told him, as the file slittered over the table.

"Aye-aye, Sir."

"One final thing: The Marine security Detachment has informed me that some JAG officers tend to forget to sign in and out when going outside for lunch or TAD", Harm told them, "Please make sure it doesn't happen to you. That would be all."

A final chorus of "Aye-aye, Sir!" left the officers scattering throughout the bullpen to get to their offices. Harm walked back to his office and settled himself in his chair. He grabbed the uppermost file from his In tray and started reading.

* * *

CDR Loren Singer looked up when LCDR Tali Mayfield entered her office.

"Ma'am, I was going to drive down to Norfolk after lunch", LCDR Mayfield began, "Since you will need to speak with my client in my presence, I wanted to know whether you'd like to join me."

"I guess there's an overnight stay included?" Loren sighed.

"Certainly, Ma'am. We will hardly arrive there before secure", Tali agreed, "Shall I book accommodation for two?"

"Yes, go ahead", Loren smiled, "When did you want to leave?"

"It's almost lunchtime", Tali reflected, "So I'd say we take off a little on the early side and then head out – say 1300?"

"Alright see you then!"

"Aye, Ma'am."

* * *

LCDR Greg Vukovic was sitting in his office, trying to formulate his opening argument for the Franks case. It was not easy to defend this guy. Airman Tobias Franks had been caught inside the female BEQ at NAS Patuxent River, having just left the room where Aviation Ordnanceman 2 Elena Miller had been found unconscious and according to the Corpsman's statement raped.

Deciding he wasn't going to get any further right now, he felt he could do with a slightly early lunch. He closed his office and went towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Tali, Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, approaching the table where LCDR Tali Mayfield sat.

"Sure, go ahead", she smiled.

"Thanks."

"You look kinda subdued", Tali noted.

"I have no idea how I should defend my client", Greg sighed.

"You will find a way." Tali looked at her watch, "Oh, darn it, I'm late."

"What?"

"Commander Singer and I are going to Norfolk", she explained, "We agreed to make a move at 1300."

"Have Fun, Bye!"

* * *

Rabb residence, Washington DC, 1956 ZULU

Harm came home slightly early. He had gotten lucky with the traffic, he usually had to face on evenings. He quickly changed out of his uniform while Jen had already started cooking. After they had eaten, they made short work of policing the kitchen before they tried to snuggle up on the couch. Before they sank into the pillows, they were however interrupted by the ringing phone.

"Admiral Rabb."

 _"Sir, is this the way to greet family on the phone?"_

"Mattie! Sorry, just habit", Harm sighed.

 _"Apology accepted, Dad. But I do have to tell you I have no blocked number…"_

"I know, I just didn't look", Harm told her.

 _"Dad, Is Jen there?"_

"Sure you want to speak to her?" Harm wanted to know.

 _"Yes, please."_

He handed the phone to Jennifer.

"Hey Mattie, how are you?" Jennifer asked.

 _"Fine, thanks. Listen, Jen, I just realized something – you're gonna need a baby shower."_

"You're right! I knew I was forgetting something…"

 _"You want me to plan a bit?"_

* * *

Norfolk Naval Base, 0832 ZULU

CDR Loren Singer and LCDR Tali Mayfield met for Breakfast. They had arrived late in the afternoon of the day before and quickly decided, it would be more efficient to start in the morning. After they had eaten Breakfast, they walked along the Pier to where The USS Betio was lying.

The two female officers entered the Gangway, saluted the US Flag and approached the Officer of the Deck.

"Good morning, Ensign. Permission to come aboard?" Tali asked.

"Your IDs please, ma'am", the junior officer replied.

"Commander Singer and Lieutenant Commander Mayfield, JAG Corps."

"In what business do you want to come aboard, ma'am?" the Officer of the Deck asked.

"We need to speak with the Captain and the XO", Loren explained.

"Very well. Permission to come aboard. Petty Officer, please escort these officers to the Captain's Office."

"Aye-aye, Sir. If you would follow me, ma'am?" the Petty Officer said.

"Allright, Petty Officer, Lead on", Loren smiled.

* * *

They followed the young Petty Officer through the amphibious transport dock ship, until they finally reached the Captain's Cabin. They knocked and waited for an answer.

"Enter."

"Sir, Commander Loren Singer and Lieutenant Commander Tali Mayfield reporting as ordered", they both rapped out.

"At ease. I take it you are the JAGs that shall investigate this unfortunate incident?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, Sir. I will be prosecuting, Commander Mayfield will be defense counsel", Loren explained, "May I ask why you have already preferred charges against your XO – before even an investigation has been completed? And since we're going to spend some time aboard, is there a room we can use?"

"Sure, The Petty officer will bring you to the room. Lieutenant Commander Gonzalez is most likely in her stateroom", the Captain told them.

"Then I will see the Commander now", Tali said, "By your leave, Sir, Ma'am?"

"Sure, go ahead."

They waited as Tali left the room before Loren began to speak again.

"Sir, you still didn't answer my question, why did you press charges against Commander Gonzalez before there had been an investigation?" Loren repeated.

"It was her responsibility to steer us into port", the Captain shrugged.

"With all due respect, Sir, most COs are relieved of duty once their ships run aground", Loren stated, "It looks like you are trying to avoid the blame."

"I am not trying to avoid an investigation, Commander! I am sure, Lieutenant Commander Gonzalez was off the course I plotted." CDR Sinclair raged.

* * *

In the meantime, LCDR Mayfield had found the XO's stateroom. She stopped in her tracks before knocking on the NWTD-Door.

"Enter!"

Tali entered and saw the other woman stand at attention.

"Take a seat, Commander. I am Lieutenant Commander Tali Mayfield, your defense attorney."

"Lieutenant Commander Ana Gonzalez, Ma'am."

"Well, let's get started", Tali smiled, "Tell me what happened."

"We were approaching Norfolk, sailing down the Elizabeth River", LCDR Gonzalez recalled, "We had Lambert's Point sideways and suddenly, the ship was quaking. We were on the ground."

"You were on course?" Tali wanted to know.

"No, we were about two hundred yards over to starboard. We had to make place for a ship leaving the base", her client explained.

"So, you were technically off course?" Tali asked.

"Ma'am, if we hadn't given room, we would have collided. I had to make that call", LCDR Gonzalez explained, "The Skipper was not on the bridge. He just came after we ran aground."

"Given that your Captain has raised charges against you, it will most likely come to a hearing according to Article 32", Tali told her, "Are there any witnesses for the actions both you and Commander Sinclair?"

"There were other members of the crew on bridge watch. You can ask them", LCDR Gonzalez shrugged.

"I will. Thank you, Commander."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N This is set in about 2013 or 2014, in an AU. Harm is now JAG and married to Jen, Mattie has been adopted and has graduated Annapolis._

 _Loren Singer survived and is now the mother of a teenager._

 ** _Sorry for the long wait, I forgot about this story. And since I haven't written anything for it in months, I am putting it on hiatus.  
_**

 ** _The good news is, I cleaned up my files and found three drafted, unpublished chapters that I don't want to go to waste. So I will be putting them up in rather short succession..._**

 _Crossover with Army Wives (after the end of Army Wives)._

 _This is my first fanfic (not the first I have written, but the first to be published), so reviews are very much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Army Wives._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

JAG HQ, Falls Church VA, 1112 ZULU

LCDR Greg Vukovic had a hard time, trying not to get frustrated by the way the trial was going. At the moment, the prosecuting attorney, a freshly transferred ashore LT, was interrogating one of the witnesses.

"AB1 Sheffield. What did Airman Franks do in the Female BEQ?" the prosecutor asked the witness.

"Objection!" Vukovic interrupted, "Leads to speculation."

"Sustained." RDML Amy Helfman, the Judge agreed.

"I rephrase, Did Airman Franks live in the female BEQ?"

"Of course not, Sir." the witness replied.

"Was he working there?" the prosecutor wanted to know.

"Not that I know of, Sir."

"Where have you seen him?" the prosecuting attorney specified.

"I saw Airman Franks in the hallway where AO2 Miller is quartered." the witness finally stated.

"No further questions, your honor." the prosecutor said as he walked back to his seat.

Vukovic stood up. "Cross-examination, your honor?"

"Go ahead."

"Petty officer, did you see Airman Franks leave Petty Officer Miller's room?" he asked.

"No, Sir."

"Was he the only male sailor you saw in the female BEQ?" Vukovic inquired.

"No Sir", AB1 Sheffield explained, "There were a Lieutenant JG and a chief I saw on my way in."

"No further questions."

Vukovic sat down. This had went surprisingly well. But there was still a long way to go, until the case was won.

"Prosecution calls Lieutenant Thomas Henderson."

The LT entered the courtroom wearing the oak leaves of the medical corps. He sat down on the witness stand and raised his hand.

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear."

"Please state your Name, Rank and position for the protocol."

"Lieutenant Thomas Henderson, US Navy", the witness replied, "I am assigned to the Navy Medical Center at NAS Patuxent River."

"Lieutenant, you are the physician who examined Aviation Ordnanceman Elena Miller", the prosecutor began, "Tell us what you found."

"Petty Officer Miller was brought into the Emergency Department barely conscious", LT Henderson recalled, "Her clothes were ragged and when we took her history, we were told she was raped."

"Was there physical evidence?"

"Very little. Once PO Miller had regained consciousness, we did a rape exam", the witness explained, "We found bruises to her thighs and vaginal area."

"Did you do a Blood test?" the prosecutor wanted to know.

"Yes", LT Henderson answered, "It came back positive on roofies."

"No further questions."

Vukovic stood up, thinking about how he should handle this witness.

"Lieutenant, when did you graduate Medical school?"

"Seven months ago, Sir." the witness told him.

"Have you ever before done a rape exam?"

"Some, although thank god very few."

"Five, Ten?" Vukovic specified.

"Including this one, three."

"Isn't it standard procedure to have this type of exam done by a female officer?" Vukovic queried.

"That is the usual way these cases are handled but it is not prohibited for male personnel to do these types of exams", LT Henderson explained, "As long as the victim agrees."

"I take it PO Miller agreed?"

"Of course", the witness stated, "Otherwise I would have waited until a female officer was available."

"Lieutenant, you mentioned bruises", Vukovic changed the topic, "Did you find other evidence of sexual assault? Something that would identify the aggressor?"

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"Semen, for example", Vukovic specified, "Or maybe pubic hair?"

"No Sir, we found residue of lube as is being applied to condoms. Aside from that, nothing."

"So there is actually no physical evidence that puts Airman Franks as the other participant in this sexual intercourse?"

"No, Sir."

"No further questions, your honor."

RDML Helfman looked at the clock before she spoke.

"We take a lunch break now. Court meets again at 1230."

Harm went back to his office. He had been observing the case, particularly because he needed an impression of the newly transferred in LT's work. Instead of going to lunch, he grabbed a sandwich and tried to make some progress on the files that were accumulating in his In tray. The weird thing was, the higher in rank he rose, the easier he could delegate the files, but at the same time the more files he got.

It was late in the afternoon when he next looked up. Highly unusual and completely surprisingly, he had not been disturbed for a single time the whole afternoon. He left his office only to startle LN3 Julia Atkins.

"Sir!"she cried looking up from her desk.

"Sorry for scaring you." Harm smiled.

"No need, Sir", she replied, "I was just about to ask you if there was anything else, otherwise I would secure."

"Go ahead. As a matter of fact, I will be right after you. I somehow forgot the time." Harm grinned.

"Yes, Sir. By your leave?"

"Yes, go ahead, Atkins."

* * *

Norfolk Naval Base, VA, 2214 ZULU

CDR Loren Singer was relieved when she was finally able to fall into her bed. It had been another long day, mostly spent by interviewing witnesses for the incident. By now she had serious doubt on whether the XO should be prosecuted. At least the same amount on blame could be placed on the Skipper.

"Maybe Tali will get the Captain to drop the charges." Loren thought, "After all, there are plenty of arguments for that course."

* * *

JAG HQ, Falls Church VA, 1409 ZULU

It had been an easy day so far. Harm had gotten into the office at a reasonable time, there had no new cases been to hand out during staff call and he had worked through a considerate pile of files on his desk.

This all changed, when the phone on his desk rang.

"Yes Garcia, who is it?"

"Sir, It is Commander Singer in Norfolk", his Yeoman explained.

"Put her through", Harm ordered.

"Aye, Sir."

"Admiral?" Loren asked.

"Yes Commander, what is it?"

"Well, Sir, we have a situation here", she told him, "Lieutenant Commander Mayfield has been put in the Brig."

"What!?"

"Commander Sinclair, that's the Betio's CO, claims she was trying to blackmail him to drop the charges against his XO", Loren explained, "So he incarcerated her for disrespecting a senior officer."

"Commander, this sound like a major clusterfuck, I will meet you in Norfolk", Harm informed her, "Then we'll see what we can do about all that."

"Aye-aye, Sir. Do you want me to book you into VOQ here, or will Garcia take care of it?" Loren asked.

"I will task Garcia with that, Loren, Thanks."

"Aye-aye, Sir." she said before harm disconnected the line.

"Garcia, get on the line to Norfolk VOQ and book me for two nights, possibly a third." he ordered his Yeoman.

"Aye-aye, Sir."

Harm closed his eyes and sighed. Next he took the phone handle and dialed a well-known number.

"Jennifer Rabb."

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm feeling like a Goodyear blimp, my feet and my back ache, but otherwise I'm great." Jen complained.

"Listen, we have an in-office crisis", Harm told her, "I will have to go to Norfolk for a couple of days."

"Norfolk? How long?"

"Don't know. Maybe two nights." Harm shrugged.

"Hmmpf. Have fun. I love you." Jen gave him a snort.

"I love you too. Bye Jen."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N This is set in about 2013 or 2014, in an AU. Harm is now JAG and married to Jen, Mattie has been adopted and has graduated Annapolis._

 _Loren Singer survived and is now the mother of a teenager._

 ** _Sorry for the long wait, I forgot about this story. And since I haven't written anything for it in months, I am putting it on hiatus.  
_**

 ** _The good news is, I cleaned up my files and found three drafted, unpublished chapters that I don't want to go to waste. So I will be putting them up in rather short succession...this is now the last one!  
_**

 _Crossover with Army Wives (after the end of Army Wives)._

 _This is my first fanfic (not the first I have written, but the first to be published), so reviews are very much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Army Wives._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

JAG HQ, Falls church VA, 2038 ZULU

RDML Amy Helfman took her seat on the judge's place before she turned her head to the assembled Jury.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" she asked.

"Yes, Your honor."

"Defense rise. Lieutenant Malloy, read the verdict." The judge commanded the speaker of the Jury after LCDR Vukovic and Airman Franks had stood up.

"Airman Tobias Franks, this court finds you guilty of the charges against you of sexual assault and rape." the speaker of the jury declared.

"Please read the sentence", RDML Helfman continued.

"Airman Franks, you are hereby dishonorably discharged from the United States Navy. You are to be confined for ten years at the Navy Jail at Groton Brig.", the speaker of the jury announced.

* * *

Norfolk Naval Base, VA, 0821 ZULU

"Good Morning, Sir." CDR Loren Singer greeted RADM Harmon Rabb Jr, when he approached.

"Good Morning, Loren. What is going on?" the US Navy JAG asked.

"Sir, I am not quite sure. The Skipper of the USS Betio, a Commander Sinclair, charged Lieutenant Commander Mayfield with disrespecting a senior officer", Loren told him, "She merely told him that it looked like he tried to avoid the blame for running his ship on ground and tried to place the blame on his XO, Lieutenant Commander Gonzalez. She also told him that she may have to press charges against him in order to defend her client."

"Well, I cannot see any wrongdoing on her side", Harm commented, "Have you tried to get her released?"

"Of course, Sir", Loren smiled weakly, "But, I quote: 'If it is a common practice in this office to blackmail the authorities, I may be granted my wish to keep her company.'"

"That's harsh. But you did the right thing, backing off", Harm assured her, "Let's pay Commander Mayfield a visit."

They arrived in the brig and quickly processed the formalities necessary to visit a prisoner. Once they were done, a Master-at-Arms escorted the two officers to the meeting room, where they were joined by LCDR Tali Mayfield.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Commander. I hope we can solve this situation quickly." Harm began.

"If you have any problems with me being here, considering your clients confidential information or concerning your defense strategy, I will wait outside, until the Admiral has finished." CDR Loren Singer added.

"Thank you for taking that trouble on yourself, Sir. I don't think, I will give away any confidential information, but I will try to stay clear of any sensitive topics." LCDR Tali Mayfield answered.

* * *

The two officers left the brig an hour later, fuming angrily over the accusations raised against their fellow officer. They decided to take a short lunch break before proceeding to meet with CDR Sinclair, the USS Betio's CO.

They had reached the gangway, saluted the flag and signed in at the Officer of the Deck. The young LTJG had had a shocked expression on his face when he realized the guest who had just signed in was wearing two stars on the collar of his peanut butters. Harm and Loren were escorted to the Captain's quarters by a Petty Officer 2nd Class. The Petty officer knocked on the door and upon the command "Enter!" he opened it.

"Sir, Admiral Rabb and Commander Singer are here to see you, Sir."

"Send them in." CDR Sinclair ordered.

The two JAG officers entered the room and the Betio's CO stood at attention.

"At ease, Commander. Take a seat." Harm ordered, "I would like to know why you brought one of my officers up on charges?"

"Admiral, Lieutenant Commander Mayfield basically ordered me to drop the charges against Lieutenant Commander Gonzalez. She threatened me to sacrifice my career if I didn't comply", CDR Sinclair told them, "I would say, that's blackmail, Sir."

"Listen, Commander, this case is complicated enough. From what I heard, Lieutenant Commander Mayfield merely told you what she would do, if this comes to trial. By the way, if she didn't do it, she would be derelict in her duty to defend her client to the best of her abilities", Harm explained, "And since we're talking about it yet, pressing charges against your XO does look a lot like petty revenge and trying to avoid the hit from your squadron CO." Harm explained.

"That is right, sir." Loren added, "This is a case of fifty-fifty at best. And with all the witnesses, it's rather going to be worse odds."

CDR Sinclair took his time to think about the case. "Well, I suppose I have no real reason to press charges against Commander Mayfield. But the case against Commander Gonzalez is still valid."


End file.
